The bond we share
by Alitabear
Summary: Kairi is just finding out how to use her abiliys. He seems interested in her. Why? Discontinued for now, due to my lateness and loss of intrest


**Pet.**

Prologue

**Warnings:**Not sure yet but i know its rated M for later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **i do not own naruto or kingdom hearts.

**All characters will be AT LEAST a little OOC. **

**i need someone to read over my work so i doesnt look/sound so stupid. Please :)**

Her eyes pened softly to another day. the blanket was thrown around as if she had a bad nightmare and threw it off. Her thoughts strayed away to her bedside where the alarm clock read 5:30. She yawned and sat up. 'Another day..' she thought to herself. Her 12th birthday only a month from now and she was supossed to have a companion already. 'Riku already is set for school and I am far from prepared! Its only a month and a half from now! Even stupid Sora has his pet..' she complained to herself. Her father had told her that she would know where to find her animal as Sora did, but days passed to weeks and Kairi had yet to find her pet friend. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the dresser and found her fish net top and the over tanktop that goes with it. The black shirt held red spirals that formed a dragon.

"This sucks..." She said to herself. She pulled out her black shorts and red leggings. Her shoes made it easy to gain speed so move about. She trained harder then she thought possible. Her thoughts always on what animal she would have. Her father always seeming disaponted in her in not having one already.

"Ok!" she smiled to herself. She headed to the bathroom. After washing herself spotless, she put on her clean clothes and walked out to the kitchen for breakfast. Once she did her dishes and cleaned up her mess, she headed out to take a walk.

'Kairi!" Riku shouted from a distance. Kairi sighed and waited for him.

"Yes Riku?" she asked once he got closer.

"Ha nothing i just wanted to see where you were going."

"Out for walk, and maybe training."

"Haha MAYBE training? I'm surprised you're not already." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Riku.. is there something you want? I'd like to go for a walk now."

"Yeah geez.. can I walk with you?" she looked at him for a minute before sighing.

"Sure. Just dont get in my way." They walked together in silence. Kairi started to need to get over and into the forest. Her legs carried her until she was going at a speed to fast for Riku to keep up.

"Kairi... wait!" he said from a distance behind her. Kairi couldn't pay attention, there was something she needed. Her legs kept moving forward until she stumbled and tripped over a branch and landed the ground. She took a minute before she opened her eyes to find a very startled wolf. The wolves white fur was so out of place kairi couldn't take her eyes of it. After a minute of neither of them moving, Kairi moved closer and watched the wolves eyes grow big. The wolves ears flattened to her head and her tail was slightly between her took a moment to study the strange creature, it was absolutly a wolf. It was also undeniably a girl. The size alone of the wolf showed it wasn't normal, the wolves back reached Kairis wolf was truly beautiful. Kairi reached out and lightly touches the fur, after a few momments of light petting the wolf pushed up against Kairi. She giggled a little before petting her nicely. Suddenly the wolf looked down and over to a bush. It wimpered and kept tilting its head back to the bush before it nudged, then licked her hand and took off. Kairi was disapointed she thought for sure that was her animal. It would have been had no sooner thought this, and a small yelp came from the bush beside Kairi.

Kairis heart stopped, the sound was beautiful and strangly saddening. she moved the bushes aside before finding a small wolf cub lying there. The cubs eyes saw her before they closed. Picking up the cub kairi almost fell back. A wave of pain overtook her body. She felt the cub pleading for help. Kairis legs ran faster then ever before towards the hospital. They had a small section for animals that was run by her mother. Kairi made it there in about five minutes. She ran past the lady at the counter and straight into the emergency room. Kairi's mother was just outside the door and hurried in after Kairi.

"Help her!" Kairi screamed. Kairi sat in a chair shaking with fear and distress throughout the entire moment it was over she felt the need for sleep as her mind fogged over.


End file.
